1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed and, more particularly, to an automatically operated bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatically operated bed 60 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 11-13 comprises a support frame 63, a front frame 61 mounted on a front portion of the support frame 61, a front cushion 64 mounted on the front frame 61, a rear frame 62 mounted on a second portion of the support frame 61, a rear cushion 65 mounted on the rear frame 62, and a drive mechanism 66 mounted on the front frame 61 for moving the front cushion 64 and the rear cushion 65. The drive mechanism 66 includes a drive motor 661 to rotate a drive shaft 662 which drives a movable tube 663 to move forward and backward by rotation of the drive shaft 662, an elastic wire 664 having a first end secured to a distal end of the movable tube 663 and a second end secured to a hook 651 of the rear cushion 65, and a connecting bracket 67 having a top rested on the front cushion 64 and having a pivot arm 671 pivotally mounted on the distal end of the movable tube 663.
In operation, the drive motor 661 rotates the drive shaft 662 to drive a the movable tube 663 to retract inward, so that the pivot arm 671 of the connecting bracket 67 is pulled by the movable tube 663 to drive the front cushion 64 to bend, while the elastic wire 664 is pulled by the movable tube 663 to drive the rear cushion 65 to bend as shown in FIG. 13.
However, the drive mechanism 66 has a complicated construction, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. In addition, the drive mechanism 66 has a complicated construction, thereby causing inconvenience in maintenance of the drive mechanism 66. Further, the elastic wire 664 is pulled by the movable tube 663 to drive the rear cushion 65 to bend, so that the user's legs supported by the rear cushion 65 are disposed at a bent state constantly, thereby providing an uncomfortable sensation to the user. Further, the front cushion 64 and the rear cushion 65 are operated simultaneously and cannot be operated individually according to the user's practical requirement, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.